


Дюны и горы

by horira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Love Stories, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obidala, POV Alternating, Padmé Amidala Lives, Romance, old people having sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira
Summary: Падме выживает и начинает новую жизнь под видом родственницы Бейла Органы - для блага Леи. Отдает все свои силы Альянсу – для пользы восстания. И спасает Бена Кеноби во время дуэли на Звезде Смерти – для себя самой.





	1. Люк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Von den Dünen, zu den Bergen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330726) by [Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle). 



«If nothing saves us from death,  
May love at least save us from life».

«Если ничто не спасет нас от смерти,  
по крайней мере любовь должна спасти нас от жизни». 

Пабло Неруда.

— Никогда так больше не делай! — напустилась она на Бена, как только люк корабля закрылся. — А не то, клянусь, я сама тебя убью!

Люк не знал, что больше рассердило Бена, — неожиданное личное обращение или то, что она, не стесняясь, гневно кричала на него. Темная коса взметнулась, как плеть, у ее головы, когда она сорвала платок, яростно сверкая глазами.

Ее красота и сила произвели на Люка ошеломляющее впечатление.

— А тебе там вообще нечего было делать! — тоже не стесняясь, крикнул Бен в ответ, после того как к нему вернулся дар речи. Люк, приоткрыв от удивления рот, смотрел на обоих. Злость Бена была неподдельной.

Это было как в тот раз, когда Люк впервые услышал, как матерится тетя Беру. Тогда он тоже стоял рядом, пораженный, и с любопытством глазел на происходящее.

— Ах так? Я должна была просто позволить тебе погубить себя? Потому что для меня это выглядело именно так! Я точно видела, что ты хочешь сделать! — сказала она, повернулась кругом и широкими шагами пошла вниз по направлению к пилотской кабине. Бен совершенно не обращал внимания на Люка, темноволосая женщина притягивала его взгляд, словно магнит, и оторваться от наблюдения за ней он не мог.

— У меня не было такого плана, Мэри, — резко сказал он и в несколько больших шагов догнал ее. Люк последовал за ними, просто чтобы увидеть, что же будет дальше. — Вейдер не должен был узнать, что ты все еще жива.

Она резко обернулась, так что Бен остановился практически вплотную к ней, уперла руки в стройные бока и выпрямилась в полный рост. В этот момент ее сходство с племянницей, сенатором Леей Органа, было очевидно.

— Это в любом случае бы произошло, раньше или позже, — парировала она его аргумент.

— Но не сейчас! — крикнул он возмущенно и подчеркнул сказанное размашистым жестом. — Теперь он на многое пойдет, чтобы вернуть вас. Это был необдуманный поступок, совершенный под влиянием эмоций. Такие решения несвойственны вам, сенатор.

Эта речь, казалось, снова разожгла ее гнев. Она подняла руку и указала на него слегка дрожащим изящным указательным пальцем, позволив Люку внезапно очень ясно представить себе, как она выглядела в молодости.

— Не начинай, Кеноби.

Осталось неясно, говорила ли она о том, что он обратился к ней гораздо более официально: «Сенатор», — или подразумевала его аргументы.

— Я уже давно принимаю решения без оглядки на джедаев.

Было очевидно, что старина Бен удержался от комментария. Мэри тоже это заметила и по-кошачьи осклабилась. Некоторое время они стояли лицом к лицу, не отводя друг от друга глаз.

Неожиданно лицо отшельника изменилось: оно освободилось от гнева и напряжения и снова стало спокойным и бесстрастным. Люк спросил себя, как ему это удалось.

— От судьбы не уйдешь, — сказал он наконец, и Люк увидел, как она стиснула зубы.

— Значит, моя судьба была умереть на Полис Масса? Ты тогда вернул меня к жизни. Это был ты. Помнишь? — ее глаза сверкали. — Нет определенного будущего, Бен.

В следующий миг Бен снова выглядел как немолодой человек, которого знал Люк, перемена была разительной. Что же она видела, когда так на него смотрела?

— Некоторые вещи нельзя изменить, моя госпожа, — его лицо выражало печаль и покорность судьбе.

— Я — сама себе госпожа. И принимаю свои собственные решения. Тебе тоже не мешало бы это попробовать, — она ударила по больному, Люк понял это по мимике Бена. Потом лицо ее озарила нежная полуулыбка, и она добавила, тепло посмотрев в его глаза: — Я рада, что ты жив, Кеноби.

Едва закончив говорить, она шагнула к нему, потянула его к себе вниз за мантию и горячо поцеловала, ласково погладив его щеку изящной рукой.

Бен явно потерял дар речи, его глаза распахнулись от неожиданности. Но удивлялся он лишь мгновение, а потом уступил редкому порыву нежности. Он подался ей навстречу и коснулся ее лица. Они оба в молчании долго смотрели друг на друга, как будто хотели наглядеться на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Наконец Мэри отняла свою руку, очень медленно скользнув пальцами вниз по его щеке. У Люка было ощущение, что этот взгляд заменил собой целый разговор. Хотел бы он знать, что они сказали друг другу.

Мэри позволила себе загадочно улыбнуться и подошла к ухмыляющемуся Хану Соло.

— Дайте знать, когда мы доберемся до цели, капитан.

— Будет сделано, Мэри, — подмигнув, ответил он. Затем она ушла. Бен почти с тоской следил за ней взглядом.

— Бен? — в смятении спросил Люк.

— Не сейчас, Люк, — рассеянно сказал наставник и удалился в направлении, противоположном тому, в котором ушла Мэри.

На мгновение в кабине воцарилась тишина. Потом Хан присвистнул, качая головой.

— Ну, если Лея — принцесса, — сказал он, открыто ухмыляясь Чубакке, — тогда она — королева.


	2. Лея

— Вы ни о чем не хотите меня спросить, Оби-Ван? — еле сдерживая веселье поинтересовалась тетя Мэри и посмотрела на генерала.

Этот взгляд был незнаком Лее. В нем не было привычных колкости и горечи, и, если бы Лея не знала наверняка, она бы сказала, что в нем была неуверенность. В любом случае, это было то, что менее всего вязалось с образом ее тети.

— Нет, — сказал генерал, невозмутимо взирая на Мэри.

— Вы не хотите знать, почему я вас поцеловала? — его черты омрачились. Лея удивленно рассматривала тетю, которая не замечала племянницу в присутствии старого джедая. Это началось с момента их побега и последующей схватки. Как только все успокоилось, тетя не отрывала от него взгляда, как будто не верила, что он здесь.

Лея повернулась к Люку, но тот в ответ на ее немой вопрос только пожал плечами, словно хотел сказать, что сам не может найти объяснения происходящему.

— Я полагаю, вы и сами не знаете причину, миледи, — с удовлетворением сказал генерал и сложил руки. Со стороны тети Мэри послышался хриплый смешок.

— Прямолинейны как и прежде, магистр Кеноби.

Не знай Лея как следует свою тетю, она бы подумала, что та… Что? Флиртовала?

— Я больше не джедай, — ответил он.

Лея отчетливо увидела, как помрачнела Мэри, как нахмурились ее брови и сжались губы.

— Но при этом вы ведете себя как раньше. Вы все еще живете согласно кодексу? — Вопрос казался безобидным, однако от него что-то неуловимо изменилось. Напряжение в каюте стало почти неприятным.

Ответ Кеноби был легким, веселые искорки снова появились в его синих глазах.

— На планете, полной песка, не так много занятий. Разве что совершенствовать свою самодисциплину, да учиться с помощью Силы отрешаться от всех чувств.

— То есть вы живете, как и прежде, согласно кодексу и крепко держитесь за свой орден.

— Да, — его губы улыбались. Глаза — нет. — За мой орден. И мою миссию.

— Миссию, — сказала Мэри, кивнув. — Ах, да, значит все-таки, как и прежде, джедай.

Потом они замолчали. Тетя Мэри поднялась и пошла туда, где сидели Люк и Кеноби. Она опустилась на скамью напротив них.

Генерал спокойно беседовал с Люком о повстанцах и империи. И Лея наблюдала за своей тетей, которая, в свою очередь, не спускала глаз с пожилого мужчины и иногда вмешивалась в разговор и что-нибудь дополняла. Лея еще ни разу не видела тетю такой. Казалось, та была просто пленена генералом, в то время как он пытался держаться от нее на расстоянии, что ему, по большей части, удавалось, но то и дело его оборонительная тактика давала заметный сбой. Было очевидно, что они знают друг друга уже давно.

Лея была сбита с толку. Мужчины для тети Мэри были делом второстепенным. Предложения, которые еще часто делались ей во время ранней юности Леи, непреклонно ею отвергались (что не раз доводило отца Леи до белого каления), пока однажды они не прекратились полностью.

Но даже сейчас ее тетя была красива. Стройная, почти худощавая, с летящими движениями танцовщицы и изящными руками более молодой женщины. Она всегда заплетала свои длинные каштановые, медленно седеющие волосы в тугую косу. Лея не знала, видела ли она когда-нибудь свою тетю с распущенными волосами. Высокие скулы и прямые брови придавали особую выразительность большим карим глазам Мэри. На немногочисленных ранних портретах, которые были известны Лее, лицо ее тети было полнее и нежнее, но едва ли веселее.

Однажды Лея в порыве любопытства спросила Мэри, была ли та когда-нибудь влюблена. Ее тетя рассмеялась: глухой, хриплый смех.

— Да, золотце, — ответила она, и взгляд ее стал отсутствующим, как будто перед ее мысленным взором проходили картины далекого прошлого. — Я была влюблена. — Когда она снова осмысленно посмотрела на Лею, та вздрогнула. — Никогда не повторяй моей ошибки, не влюбляйся в неподходящего мужчину. Иногда это будет стоить тебе дороже, чем ты сможешь заплатить.

На этом вопрос был для Леи закрыт, она решила, что будет лучше оставить эту тему.

И вот теперь Лея недоумевала, что за история связывала ее тетю и генерала. Казалось, здесь кроется нечто большее, чем обычное знакомство. Но, когда она рассматривала Кеноби с этой точки зрения, она, как ни старалась, видела в нем только седого бородатого отшельника.


	3. Хан

Хан вздохнул и попытался отгородиться от звуков разговора, доносившихся до него откуда-то из прохода. Тыльной стороной ладони он вытер струившийся по лицу пот. В шахтах было жарче, чем в машинном отделении.

Голоса под ним стали громче и приблизились. Было все труднее их игнорировать. Говорящие подошли и остановились прямо под шахтой. Конечно, где же еще. Хан тихо вздохнул.

–… это было бы ошибкой.

— Ты сейчас говоришь про Люка и Лею или про поцелуй? — а-а-а, вот они о чем.

— Но не прямо сейчас… Скоро.

Внизу под ним замолчали. Шагов он не слышал, значит, они молча стояли рядом. И смотрели друг на друга? Охватившее его любопытство было слишком сильным. Хан пополз вперед по шахте до того места, где он мог подглядывать через решетку, оставаясь незамеченным.

— Ты больше не посылал мне сообщений, — ее голос вдруг стал прерывистым, и Хан остановился, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— Нет, — ответ старины Бена был столь же тихим. Он покачал головой.

— Я думала, что ты умер, — горячо произнесла она и прижала руки ко рту, словно хотела удержать себя от еще большей откровенности. Тщетно. — Два года Бэйлу пришлось заставлять меня держать мое обещание. Несколько раз я была близка к тому, чтобы сесть в корабль и … — она замолчала и отвернулась от него, а когда снова начала говорить, ее голос звучал по-деловому. — Тебе никогда не пришлось бы давать мне ответ. Я только хотела, чтобы ты знал об этом на случай, если со мной что-то произойдет, и мы больше не встретимся. Я никогда не рассчитывала на твою взаимность.

Хан сумел поймать гаечный ключ, от неожиданности вывалившийся у него из рук, прежде чем тот упал на пол.

— Мэри, — сказал, наконец, Бен, и женщина остановилась, правда, не оборачиваясь. — Если бы я ответил тебе, то не смог бы скрыть, что и мои чувства к тебе также сердечны.

Хан увидел, как джедай положил руки ей на плечи. Казалось, что у нее дыхание перехватило от этого простого прикосновения, как будто она наконец получила давно и страстно желаемое.

— Твои сообщения по голо-сети были единственным, что скрашивало мне унылые дни в пустыне.

Она повернулась, по-прежнему оставшись в его объятиях. Было заметно, как они оба взволнованы. Хану неожиданно стало стыдно от того, что он подслушивал этот разговор.

На один очень короткий миг.

— Так было и со мной, — призналась она, и ее чистый голос звучал приглушенно из-за слез. — Когда ответ от тебя не пришел… мои дни стали серыми. Я чувствовала себя так, как будто потеряла своего лучшего друга.

— Ты никогда меня не теряла. Мысленно я всегда был с тобой, — заверил он ее, и Хан знал, что слезы струятся по ее лицу, когда Бен осторожно гладит ее по щекам.

— Но почему ты тогда ничего не сказал? — спросила она наконец.

— Я не знал, выдержу ли я тогда свое изгнание, — спокойным голосом ответил он, и его пальцы снова благоговейно коснулись ее щеки. — Мне жаль. Я был эгоистом.

Хан отвернулся и покачал головой. По необъяснимым причинам его мысли переключились на Лею. Как она похожа на свою тетю, такая же страстная, такая же красивая. Если такая женщина любила старого джедая, тогда, может быть, было возможно и… Мысль пробудила известную неловкость…

— Обоим, — холодно возразил Бен. — Я думаю, что они оба заслуживают того, чтобы услышать от тебя правду.

— У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать. Им еще рано это знать.

— После того, как ты столько лет хранила эти тайны, твой страх нормален. Но в этой истории открыта новая страница, и им нужно знать про свое прошлое, чтобы понять, к чему готовиться в будущем.

— Я… я скажу им, — в конце концов опечаленно ответила Мэри.

— Хорошо.

Хан вытер струящийся по лицу пот и выбросил всё из головы, сосредоточившись на том, как ему сейчас лучше поступить.

Мэри как раз сказала с упреком:

— Что ты вообще знаешь о настоящем эгоизме, Оби-Ван Кеноби? Любой другой мужчина…

И в этот самый момент Хан выскочил из вентиляционной шахты и приземлился рядом с ними.

Она выглядела испуганно, едва ли не обиженно. Лицо старика было бесстрастным, ничуть не удивленным.

Хан расплылся в адресованной Мэри улыбке и наконец сказал:

— Продолжайте-продолжайте, не обращайте на меня внимания. Я просто делаю свою работу.

С этими словами он оставил их, радуясь, что не узнает о них еще больше. У него и без того собственных проблем было по горло. Любовная драма стареющего джедая и одной из предводительниц повстанческого Альянса могла бы заинтересовать некоторых людей, но его, разумеется, — нет.

Он думал о вознаграждении. Да, точно, Хан Соло участвовал в этом только из-за вознаграждения.

Если при этом он мимолетно подумал о сверкающих, полных упрека глазах Леи Органы, то это было случайностью. Чистой воды случайностью.


	4. Оби-Ван

Как только замер звук шагов Хана, она снова посмотрела на него.

В сумрачном свете машинного отделения ее глаза казались почти черными.

Они молчали. Ее взгляд был так выразителен, что он чувствовал, что уже знает, о чем она собирается ему сказать, еще до того, как она произнесла хоть слово.

— Эгоизм — это присвоить себе что-то и никогда не отдавать, даже мысли не допускать отдать это, — она вздохнула, но этот звук больше походил на всхлип. — Это не значит отказаться от чего-то из-за страха новых жертв, которых потребует от тебя твой выбор.

— Падме, — сказал он наконец, и, когда она услышала свое имя, произошло нечто удивительное: ее лицо совершенно смягчилось, щеки покраснели, и она приоткрыла рот, то ли от удивления, то ли чтобы что-то возразить, — было до конца неясно.

Эмоциональная часть его личности восхищенно отметила, как она красива. Второй голос, похожий на голос здравого смысла, спросил его, не знал ли он об этом всегда.

Свои тягостные дни в пустыне он занимал мечтами и томлениями о ней. Что ж, по крайней мере, это был шаг вперед по сравнению с беспрестанным чувством вины, постоянно мучившим его первые годы после падения Энакина.

В своих сообщениях она часто говорила о своей вине и стыде. Она не притворялась, и постепенно и он это прекратил, и они позволили себе разделить друг с другом то, что их заботило.

Было чудесно иметь в жизни кого-то, с кем можно быть искренним. Не оставаться один на один со своими мыслями и чувствами, делить их с кем-то, кто пережил то же самое, — это стало для него живительным эликсиром, на который он и не рассчитывал. Он был готов к тому, что ему придется нести свою тяжкую ношу в одиночку.

Так их оживленное исповедальное общение продолжалось годами. Ему казалось даже, что он знает ее лучше, чем кого-либо другого.

Он делился новостями о Люке, а она, в свою очередь, рассказывала о Лее. Боль, которая сделала ее такой близкой и в то же время такой далекой, слышалась в каждом слове о девочке. Она срослась с ее голосом как новый тембр, который из-за повреждения связок остался даже после лечения на Полис-Масса.

Когда и почему он начал снова и снова прослушивать ее сообщения? Только для того чтобы слышать ее голос? И чтобы чувствовать ее присутствие?

Сначала он думал, что это будет успешной мыслительной техникой, которая позволит ему не разбираться с намного более мучительными чувствами. Но довольно скоро он понял, что, несмотря на медитации и многочисленные упражнения по обузданию эмоций, все было напрасно.

Их разделяло полгалактики, но стоило ему услышать ее голос, и ему казалось, что она рядом с ним.

Случалось, что ее голосовые сообщения сопровождались видеоизображением. Видеть ее означало, что для него все усложнялось в разы.

С каждым новым сообщением она становилась серьезнее, ее лицо — тоньше, глаза — больше, что подчеркивалось ее новой прической. Прежние свободно распущенные волосы или сложные косы сменил простой узел, туго стянутый сзади. От вычурных платьев пастельных тонов она перешла к практичным брюкам, которые, по ее словам, больше подходили участнице повстанческого Альянса. Несмотря на свойственное сообщениям по голо-сети голубое свечение, он знал, что ее одежда теперь темного цвета.

Время от времени она обращалась к нему за советом по вопросам тактики, и он подробно и серьезно объяснял ей, какой способ наступления он считает самым подходящим.

Он не мог точно сказать, когда именно полностью осознал свои чувства. Он также догадывался и о ее неравнодушии, да, только заговорить с ней об этом не мог. И, как обычно, смелее из них двоих оказалась она.

В оцепенении он сидел в своей хижине и с каким-то чувством страха слушал, как она объясняла, что уже давно испытывает к нему нечто большее, чем дружба, но только теперь осмелилась признаться ему в этом.

Это были прекраснейшие и в то же время ужаснейшие минуты его жизни. Когда сообщение закончилось, он молча сел и уставился в пустоту. Потом он прослушал сообщение снова. И еще раз, и еще.

В порыве сильнейшего джедайского рвения он уничтожил запись в надежде, что так будет проще контролировать свои чувства. Но только это ничего не изменило.

Все, что ему оставалось, — сожалеть о сделанном. Он пытался освободиться от этой зависимости.

Он должен был освободиться от нее. Если бы только это было так просто…

Только ему это не удалось.

Приходили новые сообщения. Он смотрел их, а затем, разумеется, стирал. Постепенно сообщений стало меньше. Однажды он прекратил их просматривать и стал вместо этого уничтожать их сразу после получения. Но это тоже ничего не меняло.

И сейчас, стоя напротив нее и видя, как она преображается у него на глазах только от того, что он произнес ее имя, — ее настоящее имя — он понял, что потерпел сокрушительную неудачу.

Несмотря на все усилия, он не смог разлюбить ее.


	5. Падме

Слышать, как его губы произносят ее имя, настоящее имя, было похоже на подарок. Это было на редкость искренне, почти интимно. Она была рада царившей вокруг полумгле, благодаря которой можно было хоть что-то скрыть от глаз джедая.

С уничтожением Альдераана Оби-Ван стал одним из последних людей, знавших, кто она на самом деле. А она, в свою очередь, знала его тайну. В некотором смысле каждый из них имел большую власть над другим.

По его взгляду было понятно, что он осознает и принимает такую ее власть над ним.

Его доверие к ней было пугающим. То, что она, в свою очередь, в точности так же очень верила ему, никогда в нем не сомневалась… Это было не ново. Это была данность, с которой она жила долгие годы, которая появилась в ее жизни до того, как галактика завязалась узлом.

Даже после Мустафара она не перестала ему доверять.

— Оби-Ван, — тихо позвала она его по имени. Ее голос звучал еще более хрипло, чем обычно.

Он отвел глаза, и ей даже показалось, что он словно остерегался ее. Но так всегда и бывает: самые близкие люди могут нанести нам самые глубокие раны.

Человек, которого они оба любили в последний раз, едва их не убил.

Но она не хотела думать об Энакине. Слишком много дней она провела, снова и снова проживая в мыслях произошедшее. Каждое слово, каждый жест, — все представало как предвестник, как намек, которых она не видела, не хотела видеть. Она сознательно закрывала на все глаза.

Ее дружба с Оби-Ваном дала ей возможность говорить об этих чувствах и переживаниях, оставить их в прошлом и двигаться дальше.

Голограммы собирались годами. Сообщения, в которых они делились своими чувствами и страхами, были собой и советовались друг с другом. Потому что никто другой, вообще никто, не понимал того, что они испытали.

Ни ее подруга Бреха, которая вырастила Лею как свою дочь. Ни Бэйл, выдававший Падме за свою кузину.

Со временем она познакомилась с новыми людьми. Некоторых она ценила, другие ей нравились, и в другой жизни Падме, возможно, смогла бы с ними подружиться. Но она никого больше к себе подпускала. Нет, это было слишком опасно.

Повстанцы умирали каждый день. Иметь друзей означало подвергать их опасности. И только он по-прежнему был с ней.

Далекая звезда, чей свет она еще могла видеть, хотя та уже давно погасла. Он понимал. Он знал, о чем она говорила. И даже если она ничего не говорила, то и это он тоже понимал.

Боль, капля за каплей, незаметно преображала ее старую дружбу во что-то новое. Это было постепенное непрерывное изменение, которое Падме столь же мало замечала и так же умышленно игнорировала, как когда-то переход Энакина на темную сторону.

Разве она была такой женщиной? Нежелающей видеть очевидное?

В конце концов, она решила, что она не такая. Только признаться себе в этих чувствах означало также признать упреки Энакина и предательство, выдуманное им в их последние минуты вместе.

Испытывала ли она уже тогда нежные чувства к Оби-Вану? С уверенностью можно сказать, что нет.

Он был дорогим другом, которому она целиком и полностью доверяла.

И абсолютного доверия к которому не утратила до сих пор. Но проблема с Оби-Ваном заключалась в том, что, хотя он и возрождал в других веру, сам ее не испытывал.

Падме протянула к нему руку и положила ее на коричневую материю там, где виднелась бежевая туника. Она чувствовала, как под ее пальцами бьется его сердце.

— Давай поговорим об этом, когда все закончится, — она огляделась, наморщив нос и поджав губы. — Где-нибудь, где нас не подслушают спрятавшиеся в шахтах контрабандисты.

Он усмехнулся и сказал:

— Если к тому времени мы еще будем живы.

— Будем, — ее голос звучал уверенно, словно она видела будущее. — Мы уже однажды избежали смерти. Я — на Полис-Масса, ты — в этом ангаре. Мы спасли друг друга, Оби-Ван. Мы квиты.

— И что теперь?

— Просто станем жить.

— Последние двадцать лет мы тоже жили.

Падме слегка качнула головой, печально нахмурила брови, и ее глаза увлажнились.

— Я бы не сказала, что это была жизнь.

Когда она подалась вперед, чтобы во второй раз за этот день поцеловать его, он тотчас наклонился к ней. Темнота придавала смелости, позволяя стать ближе, и прошла целая вечность, прежде чем они смогли оторваться друг от друга.

— Тетя Мэри? — донеслось до них.

Они чуть ослабили, но до конца так и не разомкнули свои тесные объятия.

— Когда это закончится, — повторил он, и в его голосе прозвучало нетерпение.

Падме позволила себе легкую улыбку, улыбку победительницы. Он благодушно наблюдал за ней.

— Когда все это закончится.

«Еще одна причина поскорее победить в этой войне», — подумала она про себя, выскользнула из его объятий и поспешила вниз по коридору навстречу Лее.

— Вот ты где, — сказала Лея с укоризной. — Можно подумать, что ты забыла, для чего мы здесь. Мы не должны отвлекаться!

Падме постаралась не засмеяться при этих словах. Словах, которые точно также могли бы быть сказаны двадцатилетней Падме Амидалой.

Она прошла вниз по коридору в направлении кают-кампании. Ее не удивило, что Оби-Ван уже снова сидел рядом с Люком, приняв невозмутимый вид и поглядывая на нее сверкающими глазами.

Губы Падме почти против ее воли изогнулись в сияющей улыбке.


	6. Лея

Лея протолкнулась к Люку через ликующих людей и, не раздумывая, бросилась ему в объятия. Он сиял, как солнечный бог. В этом незримом пантеоне Лея ощущала себя в роли богини Луны: одновременно и похожей на главное божество как две капли воды, и в то же время во всем противоположной ему. В этот момент на нее снизошло озарение, что есть любовь.

Люк оторвался от нее, увидев, что к ним идет Хан. Они обнялись, хлопая друг друга по плечам. Это было восторженно и агрессивно. «Мужчины», — подумала Лея и прижалась к Хану. Ее сердце забилось с удвоенной силой. Его тело под ее пальцами было горячим, как печь. Она сказала нечто вроде того, что знала, что ему важны не только деньги.

Они с облегчением засмеялись: все получилось!

На краю толпы Лея заметила тетю Мэри, обнимавшую Люка и что-то шептавшую ему на ухо. Лею определенно позабавило глуповатое выражение его лица.

Несколько рассеянно она отметила, что рука Хана по-прежнему лежит на ее талии. Генерал Кеноби шел им навстречу, и Лея с удивлением отметила, что искренняя улыбка сделала его значительно моложе.

— Ну, и кто же в итоге болван, а, Хан? — почти заговорщически подмигнул ему Кеноби.

Чубакка издал звук, напоминающий смешок. Хан вскинул голову в той высокопарной манере, которую Лея находила отталкивающей и в то же время чрезвычайно привлекательной. Она покраснела, когда почувствовала, как его рука крепче обняла ее талию.

Улыбка Кеноби стала шире, и Лея подумала, что, возможно, когда-то раньше он был интересным мужчиной.

Заложив руки за спину, он прогулочным шагом двинулся в ту сторону, где ее тетя беседовала с Люком и несколькими другими пилотами. Заметив, что тетя на мгновение запнулась, Лея задалась вопросом, а нельзя ли было и ее саму так же прочесть, как открытую книгу?

После победного выстрела Люка и взрыва генерал и Мэри обнялись. Исходящие от них облегчение и радость были ощутимы, а потом… Они отпрянули друг от друга и выглядели так, как будто чувствовали приближение больших перемен.

Нечто неизвестное, незнакомое легло между ними, и их светлая радость переросла в волнение, от которого у них перехватило дыхание. Лея ждала, что они поцелуются, но они лишь крепко держали друг друга за плечи и не отрывали друг от друга глаз. Потом тетя засмеялась.

Засмеялась искренне, и Лее стало понятно, что она, в сущности, не знала эту женщину, не знала о ее тайнах, о том, что ей нужно было все время открывать в себе новые силы, чтобы жить дальше. Для Леи она была тетей Мэри, предводительницей повстанцев, женщиной с горестной складкой около рта и стянутыми в узел волосами.

А генерал смотрел на нее, словно знал ее жизнь, ее слезы, а также ее неукротимый смех.

Лея наконец отвела взгляд.

Она откашлялась и выкрутилась из объятий Хана, чтобы следить за Кеноби. Соло только усмехнулся и дал знак Чубакке подойти.

Некоторое время они стояли вместе и весело общались и наблюдали за происходящим. Люк хотел обратиться к Кеноби, но с удивлением обнаружил, что его нет.

— Вы не видели Бена? — Люк огляделся по сторонам, как будто можно было в самом деле не заметить седовласого генерала.

Лея спрятала улыбку. Несколько минут назад она видела, как Бен и Мэри ушли вместе, держась за руки. Она никак не прокомментировала вопрос Люка.  
Хан был не столь деликатен.

— Ну, я совершенно уверен, что старый Бен шикарно отпразднует в эту ночь.

— Ах, ты! — Лея ударила его по руке, но настоящего гнева во всем этом не было.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Люк был очень мил в своем простодушии. Нахмурившись, он смотрел на Лею и Хана. Лея не знала, закатить ей глаза или засмеяться.

Хан бросил на нее взгляд и пожал плечами, словно желая сказать, что спросил. В конце концов он вздохнул, добродушно похлопал Люка по плечу и неспешно побрел прочь, как будто в Галактике больше не осталось никаких проблем. Чубакка рядом с ним издал несколько звуков, и Лея еще услышала, как Хан ответил:

— Нужно порадоваться за него, Чуи. Сейчас в тебе говорит зависть, что он, возможно, будет спать в объятиях прекрасной женщины.

Лея проводила его взглядом.

Обернувшись к Люку, она увидела его ошарашенное лицо.

— Он имел в виду…?

Лея не сдержалась и захохотала. Громко, чудесно и облегченно.


	7. Падме

В полутемной кухне Падме нашла бутылку и два бокала. Дрожащими пальцами она долго возилась с пробкой. Та с хлопком открылась. 

Бережно взяв бутылку, она наполнила оба бокала наполовину. Янтарная жидкость многообещающе мерцала. Глоток подобной искрящейся смелости был сейчас Падме просто необходим.

Ступая осторожно, чтобы ничего не разлить, она вернулась к Оби-Вану, стоящему посередине ее маленькой квартирки, и он с благодарностью взял свой бокал. В отличие от нее он казался совершенно спокойным.

– Мы должны выпить за Бэйла! – Падме отсалютовала бокалом. Ее голос звучал задумчиво, когда она добавила. – Когда-то мы с ним пили это медовое вино именно за такой момент. Жаль, что он его не увидел. За Бэйла!

– За Бэйла! – он тоже поднял свой бокал.

Они выпили в благоговейном молчании в память о своем друге и всем Альдераане.

Вино, пылая, скользнуло вниз по ее горлу и согрело живот. Жаркое чувство росло, когда она смотрела на Оби-Вана. Он на самом деле был здесь. Здесь, а не на другом конце Галактики. Не на Татуине, в роли одинокого отшельника, а действительно, по-настоящему здесь. Он мог остаться с Люком и Леей, делающими первые самостоятельные шаги по жизненному пути. Мог быть с повстанцами, например, в качестве генерала или наставника. Возможности были бесконечны.

Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она могла коснуться его при желании. Мысль об этом кружила ей голову. Или это было вино?

Он непринужденно осматривался в ее маленькой каюте. Она годами пыталась сделать все как можно более комфортным. Результаты были не так велики, но ей было хорошо.

– Здесь гораздо уютнее, чем у меня в хижине, – он усмехнулся и сделал еще один глоток, одновременно рассматривая безделушки на полке.

Он говорил о Татуине, обстоятельствах, отличиях. Падме, правда, не столько слушала его, сколько просто наслаждалась звуком его голоса. Как часто она сидела на этом самом месте и прослушивала одно из его сообщений? И представляла себе, что он здесь. И вот теперь он в самом деле был рядом и … Она поворачивала свой бокал туда-сюда, разглядывала его и была не в состоянии вымолвить хоть слово. Ее сердце бешено колотилось.

– … ультразвуковой душ совсем не то же самое, что душ обычный, – как раз заключил Оби-Ван и задержал свой взгляд на растениях, которые росли в углу рядом с ее письменном столом и придавали комнате приятный вид.

Падме допила вино и с чересчур громким стуком поставила бокал на письменный стол.

– Позволь мне переодеться во что-нибудь более удобное, – он ошарашенно моргнул и несколько беспомощно повторил ее последние слова, как будто это помогло бы ему понять смысл сказанного.

Решительными четкими шагами она пересекла комнату по направлению к спальне. Не мешкая, вынула из шкафа темно-синюю атласную ночную сорочку и подходящий пеньюар.

Да, мятежница носила брюки, когда командовала эскадрильей, но, черт побери, она бы ни за что не отказалась от своего атласного ночного белья. С чем-то вроде радостного предвкушения она выскользнула из своих штанов и черной куртки.

Она не стала утруждать себя и подбирать снятую одежду. Бережно расправила ночную сорочку и замерла от ощущения скользящего вниз по ее ногам прохладного атласа. В зеркале она видела уже не столь молодую, несколько астенично сложенную женщину. Ее небольшая грудь была не так высока, как двадцать лет назад, а бедра после рождения близнецов стали немного шире, но она решила, что все еще привлекательна.

Она завязала пояс и удовлетворенно посмотрела на свое отражение.

Потом не раздумывая взялась за свою прическу и вытянула из нее заколку. Ее длинные темно-каштановые волосы свободно упали на плечи. Она пригладила их пальцами, – все остальное заняло бы слишком много времени.

Затем мягко, но уверенно ступая босыми ногами, пошла назад в гостиную.

Оби-Ван сидел в большом белом кресле, которое Падме выбрала вместо дивана. У нее было не так много посетителей. Когда солдаты и кадеты обращались к ней с просьбами, они стояли по другую сторону письменного стола. Она никогда не предлагала им присесть.

В полумраке каюты выражение его лица было едва различимо. Лишь когда она подошла ближе, ей стало заметно его смятение.

Он откашлялся и встал, держа спину очень прямо. Свой бокал он поставил на стол рядом с ее.

– Пожалуй, мне стоит пойти к себе.

Казалось, он не знал, куда девать глаза. Она явно привела его в замешательство. Падме позволила себе усмехнуться.

– Останься здесь этой ночью, Оби-Ван, – она протянула руку и шагнула к нему.

Его лицо было таким удивленным, что Падме засмеялась. Он отвернулся и потер шею. Потом кашлянул.

– Я старик, Падме, – он все же взял протянутую ею руку, хоть и не глядя на нее.

– Я и не догадывалась, что тебя так смущает все, что касается твоей внешности, – весело и в то же время чуть язвительно сказала она. 

Озорные искры снова заблестели в его глазах. Теперь он откровенно рассматривал ее, медленно скользя взглядом по ее фигуре. Она затрепетала. Ее пеньюар едва ли что-то скрывал. Сквозь тонкую ткань проступали соски.

– Только с тобой, любимая, – Падме ответила на его улыбку и протянула руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке.

– Пустыня меня состарила, – сдержанно и рассудительно сказал он. – Мне нет еще и шестидесяти, а мои волосы поседели, и тело уже не такое крепкое. Да, мое мастерство в Силе сейчас лучше, чем двадцать лет назад, и я еще владею всеми ката, но для дуэли нужно двое. Без тренировок и лучший боец заржавеет, – он прервался и накрыл ее руки своими. – Я никогда не мнил о себе много. Да и зачем? Тело – это просто тело, но все же… 

Он не смог продолжить и отвернулся.

– Ты боишься, что можешь мне не понравиться? – он смутился и покраснел под ее взглядом. Падме ощутила, как ее сердце забилось быстрее. Она решительно толкнула его обратно в кресло. Его губы сложились в вопросительное «о», но он так ничего и не произнес.

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, Оби-Ван, я вижу именно тебя, – удерживая его взгляд, она медленно опустилась перед ним на колени, чтобы стянуть его тяжелые сапоги. – Я вижу твои глаза, которые не изменились за все те годы, что я тебя знаю. Вижу падавана, с которым судьба свела меня более тридцати лет назад. Отважного и упорного. Вижу, как ты с дерзкой усмешкой вращаешь световой меч.

Ее руки, не останавливаясь, скользили вверх по его ногам к ремню, обхватывавшему его джедайское облачение. Она расстегнула этот тяжелый ремень из коричневой кожи и небрежно выронила его из рук на пол. Не медля ни секунды, ее пальцы нашли начало пояса из ткани, развязали и отбросили его прочь.

– И я вижу мастера-джедая. Спокойного, невозмутимого и снисходительного. Посвященного в тайны Силы. Вижу, как ты выпрыгиваешь из окна моей спальни, чтобы поймать ту наемницу.

Падме поднялась и бережно распахнула тунику, стянула ее с его плеч и бросила к одежде на полу.

– Я вижу генерала, стратега, переговорщика. Как ты сидишь рядом со мной на диване в моих апартаментах на Корусанте и говоришь, что Энакин выбрал темную сторону. Как спрашиваешь, не он ли отец моего ребенка.

Возникшая в памяти картина не могла ослабить горящего в Падме огня. Она уже давно была в мире со своими воспоминаниями. Ничто теперь не могло изменить ее чувства. Она упомянула Энакина не для того, чтобы разбередить старые раны, а только чтобы таким образом показать Оби-Вану, что это – часть их общего прошлого, и она это признает.

– Как ты стоишь, склонившись надо мной с Леей на руках, и просишь меня бороться, – он смотрел на нее едва ли не с удивлением, как будто не мог поверить в то, что она говорила. Ее руки лежали на его груди. Тонкая коричневая материя, которая только и разделяла их, была мягкой и потертой от долгого ношения.

– Я вижу все твои ипостаси. Я точно знаю, кто ты. И то, что я знаю и вижу, – прекрасно. Мне известны твои сильные стороны. И твои слабости. И я знаю, что ты видишь меня такой, какая я есть. Ты знаешь королеву, сенатора, мать…

Оби-Ван резко поднялся, и, отбросив все свои сомнения и разрушив последние преграды, привлек ее к себе, сразу став невероятно близок к ней. Он смотрел в глубину ее души, и она не боялась того, что он мог увидеть, она ждала этого.

– Воительницу, – сказал он твердо и поцеловал ее руку.

– Служанку, – дерзкая улыбка предназначалась только для нее и сопровождалась поцелуем в костяшки ее пальцев.

– Мою подругу, – от этой искренности у Падме перехватило дыхание.

Он повернул ее руку и нежно поцеловал внутреннюю сторону. Борода щекотала, губы опалили кожу, и огненные импульсы пробежали по ее телу, добравшись и до низа живота. Она прикусила нижнюю губу.

– Мою любимую… – рукой, все еще лежащей на его груди, она ощущала стаккато ударов его сердца. – Мою возлюбленную? – спросил он настойчиво и со страстью, которая заставила Падме залиться румянцем.

«Кто бы мог о таком подумать?» – удивилась она мысленно. Она была уверена, что разучилась краснеть.

– Да, – сказала она, тяжело дыша, и голос ее прозвучал более хрипло, чем обычно. Обеими руками она стянула рубашку с его плеч. Не медля, распахнула свой тонкий атласный пеньюар и позволила ему упасть на пол.

Было видно, что он все еще атлетически сложенный мужчина. Его грудь была по-прежнему широкой, спина – прямой, руки – сильными от многолетнего обращения со световым мечом. И все же он был прав, когда говорил, что стар. Волосы на его груди были такими же седыми, как на голове или в бороде.

Только Падме точно знала, что ничего другого она не желает так страстно, как быть с ним. Ее сердцебиение превратилось в громоподобный барабанный бой, пламя внизу живота стало нестерпимым.

А потом она очутилась в его объятиях, прижалась к нему и позабыла обо всем, что было и будет.

Были только они двое.

Она была как горы Альдераана, – холодной, как лед, и прекрасной. Ее кости проступали сквозь кожу и были угловатыми, как камни.

Он был, как пустыня, – сухим и невыразимо горячим. Его кожа была обветренной, руки – мозолистыми.

Но когда они касались друг друга, когда соединялись в единое целое, было очевидно, что они созданы друг для друга. Она чувствовала, что возрождается к жизни.

Потом она лежала в его объятиях и прислушивалась к биению его сердца. Падме была счастлива и, когда видела улыбку на лице Оби-Вана, знала, что и он тоже счастлив.

Он не был создан для бесконечной печали, и она, в свою очередь, не приносила одну только смерть.

Они выжили. Они жили.

И это сейчас было все, что ей нужно было знать.


End file.
